


[鱼鳞/光风院霁月]来自鱼鳞的神秘礼物

by SamanthaLee1025



Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLee1025/pseuds/SamanthaLee1025
Summary: 光风院霁月收到了鱼鳞从艾欧泽亚带来的礼物。
Relationships: ギョリン/光風院セイゲツ, 鱼鳞/光风院霁月
Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026907
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[鱼鳞/光风院霁月]来自鱼鳞的神秘礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于2020年8月20日。  
> 鱼鳞×光风院霁月，就是那个弓束官邸的暴发户商人和大鲶大祭执行委员会的漂亮书生（两个我最爱的鲶鱼），这cp好像找遍全网也只有我一个人在嗑……  
> 时间线是祭礼还没举办完，鲶鱼精们没有因为红莲节来到艾欧泽亚。如有细节错误，都是我的疏忽，一切版权归属于se

“呼，呼，真是累死了！”

不远处传来这样一个气喘吁吁的声音。

这声音有点耳熟，光风院霁月想。他还没有循声去看，就断定了这个人的身份——在朵洛衣楼附近说话不带“噗”字的，除了那位他已经十分熟悉的冒险者，就只剩下这个人了。

弓束官邸的暴发户商人，鱼鳞。

光风院霁月好整以暇地坐在他惯用的桌案后面，看着鱼鳞背后拖着一个巨大的麻袋，吭哧吭哧地走近了。

麻袋里装了什么？看起来好沉。光风院霁月并没有想要上前搭把手的意思，他将视线从麻袋上收回，又看向鱼鳞，新奇道：

“哎呀，你居然没有穿着肚兜，而是换上了祭礼服装？”

鱼鳞总算一步一步挪近了。他脖子上的铃铛因为主人的剧烈呼吸而跟着不停地发出清脆的声响，鱼鳞一屁股坐在地上：

“难得来一次朵洛衣楼，我也要入乡随俗——渴死了，有没有茶啊？”

光风院霁月说：“茶没有，你喝杯水吧。”他从手边的水壶里倒了杯水，将水杯轻轻推到桌子边缘，示意鱼鳞自己过来取：“你到朵洛衣楼来，是要做生意吗？可惜鱼信和鱼丽现在在弓束官邸，冒险者昨天告诉我他今天要去什么金碟游乐场，我这边的物资恐怕不够和你交易呢。”

鱼鳞接连大喘了好几口气，总算从脱力的边缘回复了一点精神和体力。他用鱼鳍撑着地面站起来，总算够到光风院霁月放在桌边的那杯水，端起来咕咚咕咚喝完了，才说：

“金碟游乐场？我说怎么有一次和冒险者交易的时候，本来说好了要给我亚拉戈铜币，但是他从背包里却掏错了货币。现在想想，那个货币叫做金碟币，那一定就是金碟游乐场的流通货币了！”他把水杯放回桌上，拿起水壶给自己倒了第二杯水，“失策了，我应该也去金碟游乐场看一看的，金碟币长得那么漂亮，一定很值钱，能换很多的东西！”

直到鱼鳞给自己倒了第二杯水，光风院霁月才猛然意识到，他交给鱼鳞的水杯是他自己最常用的杯子。他想了想，最后还是没和鱼鳞提起自己给错水杯的事情：

“什么叫‘应该也去’？你去了哪里？”他话一问出口，才想起来自己的确已经很多天没有拜托冒险者和鱼鳞交易过祭礼需要的木材了，这样看来，鱼鳞说不定真的是出了趟远门。

鱼鳞很得意地笑了两声：“不愧是光风院霁月，反应很灵敏嘛！没错，我这几天没在太阳神草原做生意，而是跟着黄金港的船，去了艾欧泽亚！”

很难得地，非常健谈的光风院霁月并没有在第一时间说话。他怔了怔，才说：“你果然是很具备文明的……竟然已经去过艾欧泽亚了。”

鱼鳞的尾巴不自觉地快速摇动起来：“以前你和我提起书上记载乌尔达哈也是个擅长做生意的地方，我就好向往！这次去了才发现，果然名不虚传！那里的街道都好像是拿宝石铺出来的，真的非常气派呢！”

光风院霁月并不说话。

他心烦意乱。

以前只能在黄金港小金街淘到的破损书籍中瞥到两三句话的艾欧泽亚，他从来没有去亲自感受过的艾欧泽亚，竟然已经被面前这个暴发户捷足先登了——他不肯承认这样的心情是嫉妒，但他也不得不承认，无论如何，现在他都是有点失落的。

他像是为了掩饰自己的失态，仓促地给自己倒了杯水（是的，就是刚刚鱼鳞才喝过水的杯子），仰头一饮而尽，才说：

“……啊，那真好，讲讲你在那里的见闻吧。”

鱼鳞也的确攒了一肚子的话要说：“除了你在书上看到的三大主城，其实在更远一些的地方还有一座山岳之都，叫作伊修加德！但是那边的生意不是很兴隆，我去了一趟，被那里的气温冻得快要死掉了呢！”

他说到这里，忽然又看了一眼光风院霁月，有些欲言又止。

光风院霁月：“……？”

鱼鳞说：“果然当时的感觉没有错！伊修加德是一个曾经和龙族交战，但现在在尝试与龙族和平共处的国度。现在的贵族院议长正在带领很多工匠重建其中一个叫作天穹街的地方，我去看了看，那些工匠好可怜，几乎是日夜不停地在工作。”

光风院霁月：“你说的这些话，和你用这样奇怪的眼神看着我，到底有什么关系？”

鱼鳞说：“我慕名去见了一下那位名叫艾默里克的贵族院议长，见到他的时候还没觉得，现在回来看见你才反应过来，难怪我觉得那位艾默里克大人很熟悉，原来他就是一个翻版的你嘛！”

光风院霁月：“……虽然我也不知道你为什么说那位大人和我很像，但是我就先当你是在夸奖我吧。”

鱼鳞说：“的确是夸奖呢，光风院霁月，你的执行力、决心、和聪慧的脑袋，在我们鲶鱼里面真的很独一无二，虽然你有时候很自大，但是哪里会有真正完美的人呢？”他顿了顿，又用鱼鳍指指桌面：“……那个，你把水倒出来了。”

光风院霁月匆忙低下头，这才发现他不知何时又给自己倒了一杯水，而他手上持续着倒水的动作，水从壶口里流出来，流进杯子里，早早就溢出了杯口。

他手忙脚乱把水壶放回原位，因为太过慌乱，过程中又打翻了这个装得太满的水杯，兜头浇了鱼鳞一身的水。

光风院霁月：“……真是对不住啊。”

鱼鳞有些狼狈地擦了擦自己的头：“好奇怪啊，你以前明明没有这么不稳重的，今天是怎么啦？”

光风院霁月想，我也想知道这个问题的答案。他无可奈何地叹了口气：“……没什么。”

鱼鳞没看出他的疲惫，而是继续兴致勃勃道：“不过艾欧泽亚的这些地方，我果然最喜欢的还是乌尔达哈，经济上的繁荣果然相应带来了文化上的兴盛，我想如果是你在那里的话，会对这一点更加感同身受吧。”

他回身打开身边那个巨大的麻袋，开始从里面掏出什么东西。光风院霁月眼睁睁看着一大堆叫不出名字的玩偶、水晶、布料和食材在鱼鳞身旁垒成了一座小山包，忍不住道：

“喂，哪有说话说一半开始找东西的……你在找什么？”

鱼鳞大半个身子都已经钻进了麻袋里面。他总算找到了他想要的东西，兴冲冲地从麻袋里爬出来，献宝一样递给光风院霁月：

“喏！艾欧泽亚文明的象征！”

他左边鱼鳍举着一摞厚厚的书，右边鱼鳍还拿着一本薄了许多的书本，介绍道，“这边的是一整套的《艾欧泽亚百科全书》，记载着许多的知识，这边是一本新发行的《秘银之眼》，据说是个经济类的杂志呢。怎么样，是不是你喜欢的类型？”

这些书才被鱼鳞拿出来，光风院霁月的视线就牢牢粘在上面，怎么也移不开了：

“我要买这些。你要多少钱才肯卖？”

鱼鳞笑道：“说你自大，你还真的自大！你怎么会觉得这些书我是要卖给你啊，我不卖的！”

光风院霁月说：“我可以暂时不计较你反复说我自大的无礼，但是这些书，不管你卖还是不卖，我都迟早会搞到手的——”

他的话音戛然而止。

鱼鳞把两只鱼鳍都向前送了送，把书本递得离光风院霁月更近了些：“你傻了呀，我是要送给你。这些书在延夏没有市场，也卖不出去，我是特意带回来给你的呀！”

趁着光风院霁月愣神的工夫，鱼鳞又说：

“不过也不能完全白送。下一个月我还想去艾欧泽亚看看，正好赶上《秘银之眼》发售新刊，你要不要和我一起过去？”

光风院霁月感觉到自己被一团纯粹的幸福包裹住了。这幸福来得太突然，太理所应当，好像望海楼浴池里升腾着热气的温暖池水，暖洋洋的，让人不自觉地想露出很满足的微笑。

在这团纯粹的幸福里，光风院霁月接过这些书，向着鱼鳞郑重地点了点头。

-没了-


End file.
